kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Ant Hill
Abandon all hope ye who enter here .. Story time: Tell your favorite story here "You have a girlfriend yet son?" My father asks casually one Wednesday night while walking past my room. I'm at my computer downloading porn and playing an online game. "I wish dad." "What if I could make it happen for you?" "How would you do that?" I ask looking up from my computer to see him leaning on the doorframe with a mischievous look in his eyes. "I know you have a hard time with the ladies, being shy and all, so I was thinking your mom and I could ask a girl your age to babysit little Nina while we go out this weekend. Any leads on who I could ask?" "I think Celia would be a good babysitter. She's nice and she has a little sister too, so she knows about that sort of stuff." "Does she get your heart racing?" "I guess a bit." In fact, she gets everything about me racing. My heart pounds, my hands sweat and my groin heats up when I'm around her. I think dad could tell this from the way my voice cracked when I answered his question. "Then she's our gal. I'll get your mom to call and see if she can come over on Saturday." Just the thought of Celia being in our house makes me shudder with excitement. Celia is smart, not exactly popular, but not an outsider like me. She's into art I think. She's always doodling in her notebook during class. Sometimes I daydream about what she's drawing. Depending on the mood I'm in, it can get pretty graphic. One calm and sunny day, I imagined she was drawing herself with her dream guy laying under a shady tree together. Last Friday, as the rain pattered on our classroom window, I imagined she was drawing herself pressed up against the blackboard and hoping it was me she was drawing sucking on her neck. Then yesterday in class, I dreamt that she was drawing me tied up in an abandoned building with her sucking my rigid cock. Of course, she's not that kind of girl, but the daydreams that her mysterious doodlings inspire sure are fun. As I lie in bed tonight, I wonder if she will even take the babysitting job. I get to thinking about what could happen if she does. My dick in hand, I play through the make-believe Saturday night. I skip to right after she's put Nina to bed. I'm reading on my bed when she comes to my door. She knocks quietly and then opens it a crack and peeks in. "Mind if I come in?" "No, not at all." She sits down beside me, leaning against the headboard. Her short skirt reveals up to the top of her thighs and she raises it a little higher. She takes my book from me and sets it on the bedside table. Then she takes my hand and puts it on her thigh. She moans. I move my hand higher and find that her thin panties are already wet. I graze them with my hand a few times, each time I do she moans and my cock twitches. I move in between her legs and smell her scent through the flowered cotton. She pulls the panties down to reveal her nearly bare pussy, all but a little tuft at the top. I lick her little clit, tasting her, and loving the soft texture. She starts to squirm. "I've been waiting all week for this." She says She gets up and asks me to lie on my back. Then she climbs on top of me with her tight little cunt in my face. She takes my dick out and starts licking it. I lick back. She starts sucking it and I do the same to her. Then she plunges down on me and I feel her warmth all around me and I arch my neck back in delight. I have to break out of my fantasy for a moment as I find myself getting too close and need a break. I try to think about something else for a minute, but just can't, so I get back into it. Now Celia is poised over me, fully naked. She is rubbing her wet cunt with the tip of my dick. Then when I think she'll never do it, she presses down and I become enveloped in her. She is warm and wet, as I've been told girls are. I can't hold out much longer alone here in my bed, so I imagine she rides me hard and fast till she comes and then I cum within her. I clean up, tell myself she probably won't take the job and go to sleep. At breakfast the next day, Mom tells Nina that she's going to have a new babysitter on Saturday. She called Celia last night and everything is set up. I head off to school with a glow of excitement. My first class of the day is English. I'm there early, waiting for Celia to arrive so that I can start a new fantasy about what she is drawing today. But Celia sits behind me today. As Mr. Harris drones away at the front of the class, I can hear Celia's pencil scratching away on her page right behind my head. Then it stops and I feel a tap on my elbow. I look back and she slides a folded note along her desk to me. I wait until Mr. Harris is turned to the blackboard and then I open it. 'Hey Sal, Do I get to be your babysitter too? - Celia' I think this over. Is she making fun of me, teasing me, or actually playfully flirting with me? I go out on a limb and write back: 'You can be whatever you want to for me!' Then I pass it back without even turning around. My heart races as I wait for her to react. I hear more pencil scratching and then an elbow rub. I look back and, with a smirk, she hands me the note. 'Will you let me put you to bed?' My stomach flutters and my groin grows as I write back: 'If you come with me.' I pass it back and hear a barely audible groan escape her. She quickly writes another note: 'Do you want to make out at lunch?' Just as the bell rings, I hand her my response, letting her know that I will bring my car to the front of the school to meet her at lunch. Then we go our separate ways to our second period classes as if nothing has happened. As soon as the lunch bell rings, I get my car and drive to meet Celia. She is already there when I arrive, sitting on a ledge with her bare legs dangling. She comes right over, gets in and says: "Lets go park at the beach." She puts her hand on my thigh as I drive. It feel like we'd been together for years. She breaks the calm silence. "You know what I like about you?" Without waiting for me to respond she continues, "I like that you are smart and kind and I like that you don't give a shit what people think about you." Just as I pull into a parking spot at the beach she adds: "And the thing that I really like about you is that you're shy and you're all mine," with that, she climbs over on top of me and looks me in the eye, "I want to do all sorts of things with you. I want to be your personal playtoy." She kisses me hard and passionately while rubbing her groin into mine. I put my hands on her hips under her little skirt. I can feel her smooth legs as they rock back and forth. I know she can feel my hard cock through my pants, she's rubbing along it like a train on a track. I want so much to put it in her and let her have her way with me. Her hands dig into my chest and then move up my neck and then they run through my hair. I kiss her neck and she arches back to give me more exposure, but her back hits the horn and brings us out of our splendor. I look at my watch and note that we should get back. She agrees reluctantly, dismounts and returns to the passenger's seat. On the way back Celia asks if I want a gift to get me through the afternoon, since we have no more classes together today. I tell her she has already given me enough to think about to last me months, but I am happy to accept anything she has for me. She pulls her panties halfway down her thighs and waits until we reach the school parking lot. Then just as I put the car in park, she lifts her skirt and reveals herself to me; completely smooth and utterly beautiful. She lets me look for a moment and then pulls the panties back up and flattens her skirt before getting out. As we walk back together, she whispers in my ear: "After your mom called last night, I shaved it just for you. I'd never done it before. Do you like it?" I whisper back, "I love it. It's perfect." She smiles as she leaves me for her next class. Fridays are usually pretty casual at our school. Often they let us take the day off to take part in schoolwide workshops, see a school drama production or watch a football game. Today is one of those Fridays, thank god, because I am dying to spend it with Celia. We quickly decide that it will be much more fun if we take a drive. The day is hot, but the breeze coming in our windows is refreshing. We drive around looking for something to do. Celia remembers a park she enjoyed as a little girl and directs me there. We walk around, following the paths and talking about school and life. Celia is worried about college next year and choosing the right career. I ask her what her dream job would be. She slips her hand into mine, sending tingles up my arm and down my spine, and says "I'd love to be your sex slave." She leads me off the beaten path down toward the creek that meanders through the park. There is a hidden picnic table under a willow tree. She tells me to sit down on the bench. She kneels between my legs and undoes my pant button, and then she slowly undoes my zipper while looking deviously into my eyes. She pulls my cock loose of its confines and eyes it over. She seems quite fascinated and pleased with it. She regains eye contact with me and licks me from the base to the tip then twirls her tongue around the head. She laps at me like a dog and covers me with kisses. She puts the head in her warm mouth and gently suckles on it. She's so kind and loving; there is no doubt in my mind that I love Celia. I want to tell her, but do not have the guts to do it; not until I know for sure that she feels the same way. I am drawn away from my thoughts as Celia suddenly deepens. I feel the smoothness of the back of her mouth and her tongue rubbing the bottom of my shaft. She is all around me. Her mouth tightens and loosens on me. Her throat opens and closes on the head. Then she removes me from her depths and smiles at me. She asks me if she's being a good sex slave. I nod approvingly and appreciatively. She puts me back deep within her mouth and creates a rhythm taking me all the way in and out with passion. Every time, her tongue licks the length of me, as if she gets pleasure from the taste of me. When I am not hidden inside her mouth, I see that my cock is glistening with her saliva. I wonder how amazing it would feel to be inside her with my dick this lubed. How I would slip and slide around inside her with ease. I think about her cleanly shaved pussy glistening too. I can't wait to feel it with my own hands. Then I realize all I have to do is get up the nerve. So I work up all my courage and I put my hands on Celia's shoulders. She removes me from her mouth and looks up at me. I pull her up and kiss her with a passion I have never before experienced. I tell her to lie down on the table and I gently adjust her so that she is flush with the edge. She spreads her legs and I see that she is not even wearing panties today. She knew I would fuck her! I lean into the table and start lapping on her like a cat. I can understand how she savored my taste, I love her flavor. I look at her closely, feel around; get to know her. She is soft and smooth. The outer lips are puffy and rosy, the inner lips tight and firm. Her clit is small like a pearl covered with a delicate hood. I rub it with my thumb as I lick at the layers. She starts to get wetter and her moans become audible. Thank god this park is deserted or I would be worried that we might get discovered. I put one finger inside her, just the tip. She is incredibly tight; I don't know how I will fit inside her. But then as she gets comfortable with the finger, I am able to move it in further until it is all the way in. I move it in and out and she groans madly. I add another finger and it is tight once more, but again she becomes comfortable with them, so I add a third. This drives her wild. She stays tight on my three fingers, but I am now confident that I will be able to put myself in her without causing discomfort for her. I remove my fingers, only to hear a disappointed moan, so I lean forward and kiss her lips. I can feel her warm, wetness against my exposed cock. I ask her in a whisper if I can fuck her and she nearly screams an enthusiastic 'YES!' I kiss her clit once more before straightening up and rubbing my cock against her. I circle her entrance with the head, lubing it with her juices and warming up her tight hole. I slowly put just the head it. It feels unwilling to take more, but her vocals tell me otherwise, so I push on. I inch in. I know its killing her that I'm taking it slow. She's trying to ride into me to make me go fast, but I don't want to force it and I want to tempt and tease her. I finally make it all the way in and Celia arches her back and lets out an immense moan. I can tell that she is very satisfied. It makes me glow to know that we fit together so well like puzzle pieces. I start thrusting rhythmically into her. I don't feel right slamming into her tight cunt like in the porn I've seen, but she's begging for it. So, I grab her hips and thrust until I hit the back of her soft tunnel. She screams out with each connection of my head to her end. She lifts her top to reveal a perfect pair of perky braless breasts. They bounce with each thrust and she moulds them with her hands. I can feel her getting tighter. I'm getting close too. I speed up and try to infiltrate further. I can't believe how loud she's getting, it is really an impressive show! She reaches her arms out and clings to the picnic table as if to brace herself and then her cunt clings to me too, she lets out an orgasmic cry. Her pussy pulses my cock with unbelievably tight contractions causing my body to stiffen and spasm in return as I let my load out deep and hard within her. I fall down on her with my head resting between her breasts. We are both glistening with sweat. I am in love. Celia runs her fingers through my hair and questions how we are going to beat that tomorrow night. I tell her I have no idea, but she wants suggestions, so we lie together on the picnic table once we are covered again and daydream about more adventurous endeavors. I suggest a few different positions, but she wants to go even further. She is coy about her idea until she finally whispers it in my ear. "What about fucking me in the ass?" "Have you ever done it before?" "No, but I wonder about it all the time. I sort of have a fascination with it." Saturday night isn't going to come soon enough for both Celia and I. My parents are going to the late show, so Celia and I are talking and teasing on IM. My dad comes to my bedroom door and asks if I'd like to go pick Celia up. He can tell that he really made a difference in my life from my new composure and he is happy to see it. I can see her sitting on the curb in her little black skirt as I round the corner. She is wearing a tight black spaghetti strap top and sheer black garter tights to compliment the skirt. She's dressed for our adventure. She hops in my car and kisses me on the cheek. "I am so excited about tonight," she says, "a bit nervous too, but mostly excited." "Me too." "I shaved again...everywhere. I couldn't help but touch myself in the shower while thinking about you and tonight." "You're driving me crazy. I don't think I can get home fast enough to get you into my room and ravage you!" "We still have to see your parents off, so COLTchr- Comes by unnoticed, and is always on the lookout for trolls. He is nice, once you get to meet him. EndlessSporadic- A hilarious moderator, that comes by often. Meeting him is a real pleasure. meisme- complete bitch. enjoys period jokes. SuperChick7- A VERY nice moderator, which is a pleasure to meet also. She is funny at times, and always calm. (I knew her befor she was a mod and we used to go on each otheres Acc to mess with people, i wounder if... Nahhh. She prob changed it. SgtAdi_Pilakovic) Zshadow - Another mod that's a skilled game developer and thoughtful. RemoWilliams - Possibly one of the best drunks on Kongregate? Also dwelling within this realm various other random people such as: Morrison79- need i say more? Rexels - Fifth horsemen of the apocalipse, brings joy, tears, fear, farts and Cat jokes to the chat on a daily basis. Do not feed. Troll Acccount = PuppyKiller. Knickersplease - He is epeen's troll account, meaing he can also take up 32 paracetomols in 5 minutes. Likes to sniff queefs on fridays Zigon - hates when people who clearly suck try to make themselves sound cool on this wiki and is gay. Wiggles - Kongregates best troll. A creepy girl who at all times pretends to be a boy. Beware at all costs. DaelithRaenwnbldm - Full time level 37 vampire roleplaye Guy923- He has often been described as a borderline troll by some, but to others he is often a friend for life. Can be annoying at times and claims To be a mercenary. Usually on whenever he feels Like it. He is best friends with RN and sammamguy and he aspires to be a mod Som Con4you - FAIL WHAILE!!! aceospades47 '''- FAIL WHALE TOO!! '''DomO42 - Random person who checks in from time to time to see what's happening. speedymaddy - amazing, witty and always there. will start a fight with the one intention of humiliating whoever it may be. Called ``Speedy´´ by women because of his premature ejeculation problems. Seven7Seven - He/She is speedymaddy's mother/father as well as sister. Jcarminex - The "ass hole" of kongregate, this is where all the shit comes from . JustCsImaGirl- Great epeenis- mwah! ilikechicks- A random dude who likes to throw kitties. 1337al- A truly joyful person, possibly asian girl/cyborg; also notable for having weird taste in music + making cat games. amarie93- She is a random chick who works 21rst street to feed her 5 childen. Terrible at dodging thrown vehicles. Noxatrox- Known as a "fail troll" or the person who owns at yo-mama jokes. angelhalo123- he a person who is kind and cool.But sometimes tempered and mean Bluezone123 - Misunderstood for a guy when she is actually female. Likes to argue about why Full Metal Alchemist is cool. Loves manga and anime. Is friends of mods (but can be a pain in the butt if she wants). DMinor- Can be a bit cruel. Invented Quaker Oats(citation needed). Her internet is never happy with her. dimitri999 '''- He is always doing homework and is always chating at the same time. '''haltgamer- Plays games. iBrick - Pwns his mom, for he is lame. kazookazoo- A self-described troll(although we all know he's soft at heart) who enjoys teasing the mods, making fun of religious people, and playing the Devil's advocate. Likes barely-legal girls. Full time scapegoat and superhero. J053- A semi-troll who frequently enters the chat room claiming to have been silenced for no reason. Jon509- Everyone's friend. Cool-headed, and holds tight to the philosophy "don't feed the trolls". Also, he less than threes everyone. robotree-''' One of the most random people you'll ever meet. The room never dies when he's around. (>;;)> '''mickle377-BOOM hwangchan - a fun guy and official member of the not-a-child club. the song "folsom prison blues" is said to have been written about his life. Favorite quote : Who wants to lick my taint? mipos - Gosh he's good looking! moonmeat77,odysseus10lives and undergroundman- Person with many alter usernames and is always in ant hill trying start educational talk but can not since people only want talk about male gentais oh and he is confused in certain way. snakeseyes- A self proclaimed lurker who just prefers to play games and laugh at the people chatting. SgtAdi_Pilakovic- Rando, Likes makeing trolls feel like 8 year olds who need to grow up but then they start crying a. Opps. My Bad. He also likes men s'tupidheader'- Indiana Jones Wannabe WatchUrBack- Loves anime, especially Witchblade. zmanzach4- sarge98- Meghan16-''' annoying '''sammanguy- Wannabe Grammar Nazi but cant even spell his own name Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners